halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fireteam Epsilon
Fireteam Members Spartan Loviisa History Loviisa is the leader of Fireteam Epsilon. Loviisa became the leader of the Fireteam after showing some leadership in war games. this leadership was mostly because she wanted to matches to end quickly so she can get out of the simulation. Loviisa would eventually be sent on a mission and she was excited to finally be a part of one. First Operation This operation would change Loviisa pretty much for her entire life. Lovi was a memeber of a different Fireteam and was tasked with being the close quarters fighter. Their mission was to locate and secure a friendly Sangheili and evacuate him out of the area. Lovii got to the Sangheili and personally led him out of the area and killed anyone who wasn't friendly that got close. The others from the Fireteam covered them and after a few hours of fighting, they reached the extraction point and got off the planet. Obtaining Helioskrill When Loviisa was participating in the simulations unwillingly, the Sangheili she was protecting on her previous mission was watching and suggested that the UNSC should give Loviisa a set of Helioskrill. Loviisa never believed in the rumors of Helioskrill because she thought it was just a myth for Fireteam leaders to get their teams to do better. That all changed when she was pulled aside and given the armor. She was also given command of a Fireteam because someone who earned Helioskrill should be a leader of a team. Jaeter Loviisa went to Jaeter alone as a scout. She went undercover in the JDF and saw how a multi species force worked in a small colony. She got close to discovering some secret JDF documents until her cover was blown by the JDF smart AI Eva. After her cover was blown, she left Jaeter to regroup with the rest of her team. Requium??? Jaeter Colonial Fleet Personality Loviisa wanted to become a Spartan because she thought it would better humanity and show their enemies that they will continue to stay alive and conquer. Loviisa personally thought the War game simulations were boring, fighting other Spartans and spending a lot of time in them. She would rather be out on the field with her team. Just because she hates the simulations doesn't mean she hates being part of a team, Loviisa prioritizes the team doesn't get the satisfaction from the simulation compared to real combat. She did not take kind to the former Covenant species at first. Having lived through the war, she was at a bridge of what to decide, hate ignore or be friendly. Loviisa decided to ignore them as much as she could. That was until she learned about Sangheili culture Loviisa thought the Sangheili were just another alien species that she would want to kill. When Lovi got her Helioskrill and worked along side Sangheili more, that changed. She appreciated being able to work with them since they have been helpful allies. Loviisa also tried to learn their language since it would be more helpful for her team and to understand what their allies and enemies say. She also learned Sangheili quickly because of Helioskrill. an armor made by Sangheili and felt it would honor them more by speaking in their language. Loviisa began speaking Sangheili so much that she accidentally orders her Fireteam in Sangheili at times, quickly fixing her mistake in human Dialect. Spartan Decker History Decker was originally chosen to be Fireteam Leader of Epsilon until Loviisa came into the fold. Both of them joke about how their armor colors match. Decker was then put as second in command and the close quarters combatant of the team. Spartan Deadrik History Deadrik is the machine gunner of the team. He usually carries around a Saw. Spartan Lara History Lara is the dedicated sniper of the team. Spartan Minerva History Spartan Minerva is the newest addition to Fireteam Epsilon. She became the much needed Explosives expert.